<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chaos Incarnate by ExhoLox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463384">Chaos Incarnate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhoLox/pseuds/ExhoLox'>ExhoLox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DreamSMP but add some Gods in the mix (Discontinued) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Angst, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Not Beta Read, again angst but it isn't too angsty, this entire series will most likely be dream-centric btw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhoLox/pseuds/ExhoLox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream is learning and changing. He doesn't like it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream &amp; Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DreamSMP but add some Gods in the mix (Discontinued) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chaos Incarnate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you for such a positive response on the first part of this series!! it was such nice surprise lol.<br/>also i was thinking a blog on tumblr exclusively for mcyt, i've always wanted to make one but i don't know if anyone would actually be interested that. let me know in the comments if i should.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He had complicated feelings about the mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first week he refused to wear it. All it did was remind him of how he lost his humanity. It reminded him of how truly dangerous he was, the horned boy was still under the aid of the God of Healing. He estimated that it would take a month for him to fully heal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so confused. He had virtually no reaction to watching that village be attacked and plundered, yet even the thought of not being in the Gods’ favor made him feel like the world was ending. He noticed how the other Gods started to avoid him after his outburst, was he really dangerous? Did he really make literal </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods </span>
  </em>
  <span>scared?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About a week later, he was formally introducing himself to the strange boys. He still refused to wear the mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The horned boy’s face was twisted in anger, but his trembling form betrayed his true feelings. The wood nymph was less concerned about keeping appearances and let his fear show, and the village boy seemed calm but he looked his nerves were going to make him combust at any second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made his heart ache.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wood nymph, despite his fearfulness, was the first to speak,“So you’re uh...well we don’t really know your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream,” He replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream!” The wood nymph said it like it was the most interesting thing in the world, “Where’d you get a name like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was given to me by the Gods,” Dream answered, “They always told me they couldn’t believe someone left me to them. They said it felt more like a dream than reality.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wood nymph smiled and some of the tension in his shoulders disappeared, “That’s nice! I don’t really have a story to tell about my name, other than the soot thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream coughed to bring attention back to him, “Speaking of, I never asked you all what your names are. It was very rude of me and I apologize.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The horned boy rolled his eyes, “Well you nearly beat me to death and you never apologized about that. Nice to see you value introductions over attempted murder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream clenched his hands, “I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve that treatment. It was foolish and cruel of me to hurt you so. I hope I can make it up to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The horned boy smiled mockingly, “Apologize accepted,” He held out a hand, “I’m Schlatt. Wood boy over there is Wilbur and the other one is Technoblade.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream tilted his head as he stared at Schlatt’s hand, “Is there something you want me to do with it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what a handshake is?” The village boy asked, humor clear in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream shook his head, “I only found out what a “war” was one month ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shock was clear on all of their faces. They expected a God to be this all knowing figure with limitless knowledge. Not some naive and emotional mortal-like being with anger issues. None of them were speaking and the tension in the room became replaced with awkwardness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Dream started, “What are you guys doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt stepped forward, “We’re cleaning up your mess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno turned to him sharply, “Schlatt I don’t think the Gods want us to say anythi-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt pointed a finger at Dream, “No no no, let’s tell him!” He stared the God down, “Apparently Mister God of Chaos, your sheer presence on Earth was enough to make the whole place go to shit! I’m talking about natural disasters, wars, you name it, you did it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Schlatt!” Techno raised his voice, “You need to calm down. It wasn’t even his fault! I bet you he didn’t know what he was doing, just look at his face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, God looked frightened. The fighting he saw in the town, he caused that? And natural disasters? He didn’t hear about any while he was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys I think we should-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Wilbur!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell him to shut up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>dangerous. He really was a monster capable of nothing of making the world burn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to watch the town you lived in burn!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I actually did, I'll have you know!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you two just be quiet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream stared at his hands. And the Gods knew it too. They knew the consequences of letting him on Earth and did it anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys are the most annoying pieces of shit I’ve ever known!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hypocritical much!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it isn’t, asshole!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys are </span>
  <em>
    <span>children</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream paid no attention to their bickering as he marched to the courtroom. He had a score to settle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held the mask as he stared at his family, “So, you realized the consequences of actions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Wisdom God signed from his place on the council, “We didn’t realize that you would have as much effect on the mortal world as it had on you. We knew there could be some problems that could arise, full fledged chaos was not one of them,” He gestured to the mask, “Hence that little thing there. We want to keep you safe, Godling, we just need to keep Earth safe as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream huffed, “You should have told me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Goddess of Companionship sighed, “While you were still dealing with the loss of your humanity? Godling, we already took such an important part of yourself away from you. We didn’t want to drop another bomb on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream clenched the mask, “The boys are fighting in the other room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Goddess raised an eyebrow, “And why do you think that is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It clicked in his mind, “Oh,” He said simply, “I didn’t think-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put on the mask, Dream,” She commanded, “For you benefit and ours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t like-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was an order.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put it on. Now the monster was finally caged.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>btw just wanna mention this now since i didn't in the last chapter but i do plan to bring the events on the dreamsmp sever in this fic. I just want spend some time developing characters and worldbuilding. it'll prob be another one or two fics maybe before we get to that stuff.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>